


Savior

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenshi was having a really bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm aware I have like, three other projects going on. But they're all really super heavy and I felt like I needed something to break up the angst. In case you're wondering, this has nothing to do with anything else I've been writing, nothing to do with the Emperor's New Clothes series. This stands alone as a cute little take-away. Because seriously, I needed a break.

Hanzo appeared in a gust of flame and smoke. It was impressive... And probably mostly for show. Kenshi had lived with the other man for long enough that he knew when the man was showing off, trying to intimidate the enemy.

 

He was also about 15 minutes late, which Kenshi was far less forgiving about.

 

Hanzo's gaze swept over the men gathered, before he settled his stare squarely on Kenshi.

 

"Are you harmed?" He asked, because the man knew his priorities.

 

Kenshi, for his part, was partly naked, armor stripped away, shirt gone, his pants unzipped and tugged down to rest against his hips, and arms bound over his head with a chain that hung from some point in the ceiling. They had only gotten a few minutes into 'torturing' him, but they hadn't gotten much further than a few slaps to the cheek just yet. He'd gotten it worse from the man behind him, and was sporting a few shiners courtesy of his fists. He'd grabbed onto Kenshi as soon as Hanzo made his appearance, like the cowardly minion that he was. He had the edge of a blade pressed up against the skin of Kenshi's neck. So honestly, Kenshi was fine, just a little embarrassed by the circumstances. He was more worried about Johnny making fun of him for this, than fearful that the man who held him would cut him. Hanzo would never allow that.

 

The men who had taken him thought they were in control. But both men had been in this situation before, a lot more than the telepath would have liked. They both knew what to do at this point, but frankly, Kenshi was getting a little tired of it happening to begin with.

 

"Fine, if a little creeped out." Kenshi admitted, jerking forward in order to throw off the man's hands. He was quickly grabbed again, but it wasn't like Kenshi had anywhere to go, thanks to the chain. "You're late."

 

"I hit traffic on the way." Hanzo replied, voice flippant. He probably figured this rescue would take him, at most, about three minutes, and Kenshi figured he was probably right. Kenshi didn't know how he managed to get nabbed by the amateur hour of bad movie villains, wasn't sure where he was or what he was doing before he woke up in this strange bondage scenario. He'd probably been drugged, he could still feel the slight tremor in his limbs that was typically left behind after he'd been given some back-alley sedative. That was likely the only way anyone could have gotten the drop on him like this. "Hang out for a minute more."

 

Kenshi groaned. "I ought to break up with you for that pun."

 

And then the fight began. Kenshi felt the man behind him grip his hip tightly, fingers digging in as the knife against his throat pulled against his skin tight enough to begin to cut him, parting his skin and releasing a soft trickle of blood.

 

Kenshi hissed, leaning back against the other man to try and escape the knife.

 

"Don't get any bright ideas." He warned the man. "This one's mine. And he gets really, really mad when people hurt me."

 

And with that, Kenshi realized he'd sunk to a new low. Now he was threatening people with his boyfriend. Honestly, this day was just getting worse and worse.

 

It didn't help that this guy holding onto him was clearly new to this whole kidnapping thing. He was incredibly jittery, and he tried to maneuver Kenshi around, using him as a shield, but he wasn't very good at it. He kept straining Kenshi's wrists, already gripped tightly by the chain, which hadn't left him enough slack to really move around. All he really accomplished was to tear and abuse the skin beneath the thick metal, the bones of his wrist aching with complaint at the treatment. He nicked Kenshi's throat again, completely on accident, and Kenshi decided that he'd had enough.

 

He writhed in the man's hold, struggling to get some leverage, and the instant he got it, he picked his foot up and slammed it down onto the other man's, feeling the bones crack. He heard him scream and stumble away, more importantly, taking the knife with him.

 

With Hanzo and his captors now preoccupied, Kenshi went to work on trying to get himself out of the chains. He didn't really have much to work with, but he tried, tugging on the chains and really only managing to lift himself up, slightly. Call them what you will, but these guys had hooked him into a relatively expensive torture dungeon set up. He quickly found that the most he could do was pick himself up off of the ground with it, swinging back and forth a bit, his feet just barely grazing the ground, and that gave him an idea. Fortunately, Hanzo seemed to catch on. When he had the chance, he shoved one of the men he was fighting Kenshi's way. Kenshi used his grip on the chain to pull himself up, using the swinging motion to propel him forwards and send a hard kick to the head of the crook. The brittle bones of his neck snapped and Kenshi couldn't help feeling a little bit better killing one of the men who had so sorely inconvenienced him.

 

He heard the man behind him suddenly stop screaming, as the sound of Hanzo's kunai sunk into his skull with a sickening sound. After that, that seemed to be it, everyone else having already fallen to Hanzo's vicious attacks. Kenshi slowly lowered himself back to the ground with a disappointed air. He was kind of hoping for someone else to use as a punching bag for his bad mood.

 

He heard Hanzo approach him, placing his hands on Kenshi's hips, bringing his still swinging body to a halt. "He cut you." Hanzo noted, with quiet concern, his fingers trailing along the congealing blood running down his neck.

 

Kenshi could only offer him a little shrug.

 

"You shoved a kunai into his head. I think we're even. Now get me out of this." Kenshi ordered the other man. "The guy behind me, there might be a key on his..."

 

He was brought up short, when Hanzo abruptly grabbed the chain and tugged it out of the ceiling, bringing chunks of it down with the pull. Hanzo tugged him close as he did so, sheltering him from any wildly flung debris.

 

Stunned, at least temporarily, Kenshi shook his head, leaning into the other man as Hanzo set to removing his chains from his wrists. Without the tension being placed on them, they fell off pretty easily. Hanzo immediately took his wrists in order to inspect them and Kenshi sighed.

 

"I told you I'm fine." Kenshi told the other man pointedly.

 

"Whenever you say that I assume you're lying." Hanzo informed him, rubbing one of his captured wrists lightly. Kenshi knew the skin had rubbed raw, there, but he wasn't overly concerned with it, like Hanzo was. Honestly, he was just tired from the sedative, and he really didn't care to stay there any longer than necessary. He wanted Hanzo to take him home.

 

Kenshi shook his head, gently tugging his wrists back and moving to place his hand on the other man's cheek, which was hiding beneath his armor-plated mask. "Just get over here and kiss me." He ordered. "Like the big hero you are."

 

He heard Hanzo chuckle, in that thick tone that he often used whenever he was amused by something.

 

"Does that make you the damsel?" Hanzo asked, as he gently pushed Kenshi's hand back, so that he could work on unclasping the mask that he was wearing. Once he has it unhooked, Kenshi reached for him again, sliding his arms around Hanzo's neck and hooking them in place. He had to stand a bit taller to do it, a fact that he would never bring any attention to, if only because he Hanzo would tease him.

 

"I'm the damsel, formerly in distress, who totally could have handled it if you hadn't have shown up." Kenshi replied, amused.

 

"I just saved you a bit of work then." Hanzo shrugged, and Kenshi moved with him as the other man's arm snuck its way around his waist, supporting him and lifting him up slightly higher. The move was protective, possessive, and Kenshi couldn't ignore the feeling of warmth that gave him.

 

When their lips met it was electric, warmth moving through him, rushing up and down his spine. A solid reminder that he loved this man, and he loved him. No matter what happened, to either of them, they'd always be safe because they had each other.

 

When the kiss was done Hanzo followed it with a few soft, sweet pecks, moving across the gentle arch of Kenshi's lips. It was sweet, and Kenshi gripped him all the harder, needing to feel him, press harder into him.

 

After a moment, Hanzo pulled back, his hands still lingering on Kenshi's body. "Let me take you home..." He said, voice unexpectedly soft. Kenshi found he had no argument to offer to that. He wanted to get home. He wanted to collapse into bed with Hanzo and sleep off the remaining sedative for at least the next twelve...

 

Then, a wicked grin crossed Hanzo's face, as even wickeder hands crosses over Kenshi's bare skin. "And I'll finish the job of stripping you down." He added.

 

"And we're waiting for what?" Kenshi asked, suddenly energized, tugging another fond laugh out of the other man.


End file.
